The Iron Guardian
by w1ck3d sw33t
Summary: Nobody would ever hurt his Little Sister, and if they tried, Mister Bubbles would make sure they never could again. Oneshot. Rated T just in case.


"Come on Mister Bubbles! There are Angels this way!" Called the Little Sister to her Big Daddy, tugging on his thickly gloved index finger. She giggled, and the large robot lumbered along contently. The lenses on his helmet glowed a warning yellow color as he scanned the area carefully. He had to be constantly on guard, because the moment he wasn't, some Splicer would pop out of the woodwork and make an attempt at his Little Sister's life to get the ADAM that gave them their high.

"Hurry, Daddy!" The girl said cheerfully, her doll tucked under her arm and her syringe-like device gripped firmly in her tiny hand. If it weren't for her brightly glowing amber eyes, she would be just the image of innocence. She wore a frilly blue and white dress and had long, auburn hair that fell down past her shoulders, a scrap of lace acting as a headband to keep her bangs out of her eyes. She wore slightly dirtied white stockings and had a pair of scuffed, black, buckled shoes.

However, it was her beaming smile that warmed his heart. To protect her and make her happy for the rest of both their lives was his duty, and he was going to stand by that until his end. He would kill anything that tried to harm his Little Sister.

"It's the pretty Angel! Look, isn't he beautiful?" She asked and squealed in delight, letting go of her daddy's hand and skipping over to the body. It was gory and mutilated, blood pooled beneath its chest where a bullet wound went clean through its heart. It used to be a man, but it wasn't any more. The Big Daddy groaned agreeably in response, hefting his rivet gun up as he continued to scan the room. It was a trashed mess, with upturned chairs and matching tables whose paint was chipping. Old newspapers littered the black-and-white checkered tile floor, and the walls were smeared with blood and warnings about Sofia Lamb.

None of this phased the girl-child, though, and she hummed happily to herself as she began to stab her ADAM needle into the corpse. She didn't mind the gore. It was everywhere, and it was all she saw most of the time when exploring with her daddy. She couldn't remember a time when it had frightened her. Then again, the only things she could really remember were traveling with Daddy.

Yelling alerted the Rosie to newcomers, presumably a bunch more Splicers intent on thieving from his little girl. There would be none of that, and the three deformed humans who dashed into the room were quickly taken care of with a few well-placed rivets. They hadn't come alone, however, and were followed by another Splicer of a much tougher sort; a Brute Splicer. It charged the Big Daddy, who dropped his rivet gun and wielded his rusty drill. He blocked an attack before jabbing at his foe's chest, the lenses on his helmet turning a bright, angry red.

The Brute, however, managed to stumble out of the way and was only grazed on the arm. He turned and howled, attempting to shoulder the diving suit-wearing being. However, instead of being shoved around as the Brute had wanted, Mister Bubbles cuffed him over the head with his drill before snapping the fingers of his left hand. The Splicer was quickly engulfed in charring flames and was burned to a crisp before he could continue his assault.

"Daddy! HELP!" Cried his Little Sister, and, furious, the Rosie whirled and dashed toward his ward. She was being dragged away by two Leadheads, and that didn't sit well with him at all. He bellowed his rage. How _dare_ they try to hurt his Little Sister! They'd pay for this with their pathetic lives. They were unprepared and the little girl was quickly snatched from their arms, while the drill on the Daddy's right hand was driven into the first Splicer's head. The now decapitated body crumpled, and the still living mutation was too senseless to flee for its life. It lunged, but the iron guardian was too quick for it and it joined the other corpse within a few seconds of struggling.

"I knew you could do it, Mister B! Nobody beats _my _Daddy!" She giggled, hugging the Rosie before being lifted up to safely perch on his shoulder. With a grumble of contentment, the metal protector set off with his little girl once more.

Nobody would ever hurt **his** Little Sister.


End file.
